peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario 64 HACKED - Part 8 (BOWSER MAYBE!)
PBG attempts to defeat Bowser. He dies a lot this episode! Synopsis PBG ruins his intro. He now has all 8 stars, and heads to Bowser. He starts in the Bowser level, and Mario starts by falling onto his butt. Mario falls off the edge, and Mario loses his hat. PBG doesn't realize that he is losing health until he dies. PBG decides to have a death counter this episode, as he gets launched off at the beginning five times in a row! PBG sarcastically says that this is funny. PBG gets a game over. PBG loses health as he falls into the water outside the castle. He drowns. It happens again, but this time PBG can heal by getting out of the water. Mario gets stuck opening the Star door multiple times. PBG compares this game to a toddler. He finally gets back into the stage, but falls through a hole and dies. Twice in a row. PBG keeps on getting reset outside the castle. Mario becomes floaty. The coins have turned into lakitus! PBG is looking forward to the new weird things that will happen as the level progresses. He heads back into the stage and begins losing health. PBG hates the music that is playing. PBG needs to constantly get coins to survive. He dies from his health counting down. Giant Mario keeps on falling on his butt while his health counts down. Mario is getting pushed to the corner of a bridge. He decides to stay in the corner until it wears off. Eventually he is released from his prison. He runs off the cliff without jumping, and it wasn't even because of the game. PBG can't get into the level as the camera is going crazy. As the music goes crazy, Mario is thrown off the edge as soon as he gets an extra life. Mario is thrown off the edge instantly, giving PBG a game over. That was impossible. PBG pretends to like what is happening to him as he is propelled across the gardens. PBG does a long kick. PBG guesses how many deaths he has had so far, and the spinning platforms fall apart as soon as Mario stands on them, making this level impossible. Everything in the level flies to PBG to attack him! He doesn't think he will be able to do so well if everything is attacking him! It happens again, so he commits suicide. Mario slides off the edge. PBG is mad at himself, as his best result ended with him walking off the cliff! He slides off again, and PBG yells as he games over. It happens again. The green block starts to float away. Mario is thrown off after a second. PBG decides to use the metal cap. He gets thrown off the edge, giving him another game over. PBG is angry as he is thrown into the water again. PBG gets back to the furthest he has made it. PBG is very worried. The game puts him back to the start of the level! PBG bounces off a gooba's head like a trampoline. PBG begs the game to not let anything weird happen as he gets to the pipe. He starts riding a shell! He gets into the pipe! PBG finally can fight Bowser. The spikes fly towards Mario! Bowser is attached to Mario! Mario is thrown off the edge - with Bowser. PBG tries again, and Bowser is stuck on Mario again. The spike balls have all vanished. The game crashes. PBG decides to stop playing. Category:Mario 64 HACKED (Chaos Edition) Category:Videos